


Made to be Unmade

by KarieSenkow (MukatKiKaarn)



Series: Race the Downhill [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion
Genre: Animalistic, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Consensual Violence, Disability, F/F, Masochism, Mild S&M, Post Near-Third Impact, Psychological Contamination, Sadism, Scratching, Song Lyrics, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukatKiKaarn/pseuds/KarieSenkow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wouldn't stop." The one laugh Asuka could muster up rattled her chest, jolting her legs from the aftershock. She winced again. "I might kill you."</p><p>Mari's head cocked to one side, eyebrows raised as though Asuka asked her if she considering growing a tail or a second head. "As far as you're concerned, I deserve it, though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to be Unmade

Asuka sat up in the hospital bed and winced; it took the bulk of her willpower to keep from falling back against the thin mattress and thinner pillow she'd spent the last several weeks lying in. 

She wasn't sure where the pain came from. It could be pressure of her braces against the slowly-healing skin and atrophied muscle in her legs. It could be her back muscles trying to untwist from around each other, still wrenched out of place from her injuries. It could be her ribs still finishing the work of knitting back together; those, or any of the other untold number of bones within her that were mangled.

It could be the scar slicing a jagged line across her face.

She'd taken the eye patch off; it hurt to wear it constantly. She was blind in that eye anyway, and the eye patch was more to cover the wound than it was to ward off any discomfort caused by her brain trying to use the defunct organ. The scar was ugly, a lone line crossing the left side of her face, exploding into radiating, smaller scars when it reached the eye itself.

That wasn't the ugliest part.

She looked at her reflection in the glass of water sitting on the bedside table. The eye staring back at her was overtaken by bright blue veins, curving across the white of her eye and into the iris, turning the ring there into a iridescent tint of their original color. Their natural color.

They were anything but natural, now.

The doctors never mentioned it. They simply stated to her face that the attack on Unit 03 had caused severe trauma to the optic nerve, severing the eye's sensory connection to her brain. It was nothing to worry about; it was simply a painful product of the Angel's invasion upon Unit 03.

Of course, once their backs were turned, their language changed entirely. She never heard more than fragments; their voices were too distant, too whispered; her head too fogged from painkillers, to hear entire conversations. She could pick out key words, though, and those were what mattered. Such as 'contamination', 'intrusion.' Her questions of whether she would ever pilot again were met with silence, and it became increasingly clearer why.

She was one of them. The enemy.

Maybe that wasn't right. Not entirely. But she wasn't quite human anymore. That much she inferred from flashes of whispers. Something was warring inside of her, some alien intruder bearing undecipherable genetic coding circulating through her blood with every pulse of her heart. She'd become something poisonous, something to be contained; she was much too dangerous to ever slip back into an entry plug and bond with the artificially grown monster that gave her a monumental stride and unfathomable strength.

A growl rattled deep in her throat as she tightly shut her wounded eye, the crowns of her teeth grinding into one another.

At the other end of her range of hearing, lyrical words tickled at her ear.

"Be-hind crysta-line ir-is-es..."

Asuka's head snapped about in the direction of the singing. There was a crack of light in the doorway, the flutter of a shadow slipping through the gap.

"Loons. Can. Drive..."

And then, the flash of light on thin red metal. Asuka's teeth scraped harder against themselves.

"whe-ere the world bleeds... white..."

Her good eye narrowed to a slash of white and blue across the width of its socket. "Don't play games with me, you four-eyed freak. Get in the light where I can see you."

A quick, quiet laugh, and the clap of bare feet against the tile floor. Mari stepped into the light cast by the lamp at Asuka's bedside and the monitors constantly checking her vitals. "Just keep..." she kept singing, "your eyes..." tapping her fingers against her lips, "on her..."

Asuka turned her head away, locking her attention on the flat panel showing her heartbeat. Mari's reflection was there, though; her hair was still pulled back, though in a single, thick ponytail. A long, loose t-shirt hung like a pillowcase around her body; if she was wearing anything below that, Asuka had no idea and didn't care to turn back and look.

"If you came to creep around and sing like some kind of horror movie at me," Asuka said, words spoken more into her pillow than to the other girl in the room, "Then go back to bed."

"No; it was just on my mind." Mari's reflection smiled; the girl leaned forward onto the rails that ran the length of Asuka's bed. "I thought, since you had a bit of privacy, I'd come to talk about our conversation the other day."

Mattress springs creaked as Asuka shifted in bed, looking back over her shoulder. "You're insane." Her nose wrinkled; her irritation it made it easier to hide the pain of trying to settle her legs flat onto the bed again.

"It'd help you feel better." Mari's face never seemed to shift from her Cheshire cat smile. "I'm sure it would make you feel better."

"I wouldn't stop." The one laugh Asuka could muster up rattled her chest, jolting her legs from the aftershock. She winced again. "I might kill you."

Mari's head cocked to one side, eyebrows raised as though Asuka asked her if she considering growing a tail or a second head. "As far as you're concerned, I deserve it, though."

Asuka slid her arms back, lifting her head and shoulders up on shaking limbs. "You really don't care, do you? You're really just that fucking reckless? You're even more of an idiot than he... than he is."

The word almost slipped. Almost was.

Mari took her weight off of the rail and, without asking, released the lock to let it drop down level with the bottom of the mattress. "Look, I know you can't move much. I'll make it easy for you."

It was then, Asuka noticed, that the long, thigh-length shirt was the only thing Mari was wearing, aside from her glasses. The bottom hem slid against cream-colored skin; there was the slightest flash of the curve of her bottom as she swung her leg over Asuka's, seeking the opposite side without pressing against the damaged limbs stretched out below. The shirt stretched over her hip, taunt against the skin and muscle of her abdomen as she brought her weight down onto her knees to either side of Asuka's body.

Mari walked forward on her shins until she sat over Asuka's hips. Heat radiated through Asuka's hospital gown; the stray cat wasn't even wearing underwear. Asuka's lips curled in disgust. If that freak got off on this... she thought to herself, picturing her crushing the girl's neck in her bare hands.

Mari's own hands found hers and lifted them up, the other girl's thick ponytail sliding over her back and around her shoulder, pulled by gravity until it hung like a pendulum above Asuka. They guided her hands upward, supporting them as easily as her leg braces supported their limbs, bringing Asuka's hands once more to her throat.

"Don't shy away this time," Mari said as she let go.

Asuka's hands sprung like a trap, tendons and ligaments working at her will's command with the speed of a firing pin in a gun. Fingertips pressed into the flesh of Mari's throat; the other girl's spine stiffened, her throat swelling as she swallowed, Asuka's thumbs riding over the slight bump in her neck as the mouthful of saliva worked its way downward.

She felt electrified. It was as though someone plugged a wire into her, feeding gigawatts of power into her battered muscles. Mari's pulse throbbed under her grip; the twitch of her veins fluttered against her fingertips.

There was the sharpest, softest, choked cry dribbling from Mari's lips. Asuka breathed deep, drinking up the split-second crack of sound as though it were wine trickling from the girl's mouth. It might as well be wine, Asuka thought as she slowly tightened her grip; she felt drunk, something hot swelling in her heart and her belly. Her head felt light, detached, like she were floating; like her body were an Eva and she was sitting in her own spine, directing her red-haired golem like some daemon curled up within, pulling on invisible strings.

Her Unit 02 was gone, shattered; Unit 03 had betrayed her. But she emerged from that possessed monster nonetheless, birthed in the mingling of the blood of Adam and Eva. Thus, like their mythical offspring, some dark voice whispered, she should slay her fellow child.

She wrenched a hand away from Mari's throat, one eye dark as her eyelids narrowed around it; the other lit in bright, crystalline blue behind the damaged skin shut tight over it. No; she decided. No one was going to die tonight. But she'd spill Mari's blood, just as easily as Cain spilt Able's.

The hand found Mari's ponytail and pulled down; the brunette yelped as she shifted forward, nearly falling onto Asuka before bracing her forearms against the mattress. Asuka could feel Mari's breath through her hair; she exhaled, tongue running against the back of her teeth as the heat from her lungs made Mari shiver. She could see Mari staring down at her, looking past the curve of her cheek, still trying to force that enigmatic smile through the fear the opened her eyes into great, round discs.

Did she want to say something? Was she going to say something? Asuka hesitated, wondering. But only for a second. The beastly Asuka, the newborn, inhuman Asuka, snarled in impatience and propelled this body in transition forward. In the space of the blink of an eye, her teeth gripped Mari's throat as tightly as her hands had, while her fingers curled and twisted into the rope of the other girl's ponytail. Sweat beaded onto her tongue, which stroked the trembling muscle, skin and sinew up and down its length.

She could taste Mari. More than just the salt of sweat and the oil that kept skin cells from cracking like fragile sheets of paper. She could taste blood and heat, the throb of life coursing faster and faster within the other girl's body. She groaned as her jaws clenched tighter, her other arm wrapping under Mari's shoulder, digging its claws into her back as though her shirt wasn't there.

She wanted more.

She could feel Mari's scream more than she could hear it; the girl locked her mouth tightly shut, but Asuka felt the vibration of her fear rattle downward into her gut. Thick, hot drops of blood oozed from the breaks in the other girl's skin, staining her teeth red before snaking around and over her taste buds, bathing them in bittersweet and iron, quickening as the organ pumping the fluid through her rushed onwards. Her tongue lapped at the mess, smearing the life-giving fluid against itself and Mari's neck, her hands gripping tight to the back of her shirt collar.

Fuck the shirt. It was in her way.

Her hands shook, muscles straining to tear cotton threads asunder; her adrenals caved to her violent will and poured their power forth, summoning the strength to tear a jagged line down the length of Mari's only garment. Her hands pressed quickly into her captive's back, nails scratching down until they drew the same liquid heat she tasted in her mouth to the surface. When they reached her hips, Asuka clawed her way back again, cutting harder into Mari's back, all the while, her arms forced the other girl's body down against hers.

Mari writhed against her, taunt belly riding over hers like tectonic plates buckling on one another. Her shoulder muscles twisted, flexed in Asuka's hands. Tear drops splashed against her cheek; thin lines of fresh blood still traced around her throat before gravity pulled them down onto Asuka's collarbone. Asuka released her grip on the other girl's hair, wrapping it instead around the back of her head, fingertips scratching down at her scalp before pushing down to let her lap at the brunette's wounds.

"You like this," Asuka said through her teeth. Her voice was as mocking as it was disgusted at the heat she felt over her groin, though she wasn't sure whether it was Mari's, or hers.

"You do, too," Mari said between trembling breaths.

"I'm allowed to." Asuka pushed Mari's head down until their eyes were only inches apart. "I'm angry. You're just sick."

Mari laughed; more a vibration than a sound. "No, no. I'm alive. Can't you taste it? You look like you did."

Asuka wiped her fingers over her lips, feeling the tacky moisture that stuck to them. The tang of the other girl's blood filled her mouth and drowned out every other sensation.

Wincing, Mari sat back, rolling slowly over Asuka's hips until her bare feet clapped against the floor. She hummed as she rummaged through the drawers at Asuka's beside, the melody only broken when her shoulders pulled at the open wounds on her back.

"You're just going to leave?" Asuka said, falling back onto her bed. She felt stunned by what she did, surprised at the violence that took hold of her; even more so, though, she felt angry that Mari had slipped out of her grasp.

Mari's smile was back, more genuine now that she wasn't twisting around in vivid pain. "Did I leave you unsatisfied?"

"Shut up. You're the one getting off on this."

"Oh?" Mari reached down, wiping her fingers against the inner plain of her thighs, raising the dampened fingers to her nose. "This isn't entirely mine. You smell nice. I think it might be my second favorite scent."

Asuka wrinkled her nose, watching Mari from her bedside as the other girl wrapped a clean bed sheet around herself like a poor imitation of a toga. "I'd better go," Mari said, walking back to the door. "Can't have someone catch me in here. They might think I've caught what you caught."

Asuka growled. "Fuck you."

"Maybe next time?" Mari eased the door open just wide enough to let her pass. "Maybe. We'll see, shall we?"

She was gone again.

Asuka laid motionless on the bed, counting breaths, counting the tiles in the ceiling, trying to think of anything but the monster rattling inside her head as though it were in some collector's iron cage. Trying to purge the taste of Mari's skin and blood, the satisfaction of her fingers slicing down into layers of skin, the rushed pounding of Mari's pulse echoing in her mouth as Asuka threatened to tear it out of her.

She lifted one hand, easing it between her legs until the gaps between her fingers felt wet. She was nearly fifteen, and knew herself well enough, knew her body enough to recognize her own smell.

"What are you doing to me," she asked, not sure to whom the question was directed as she forced her eyes shut and her body to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics Mari is singing to are Tori Amos' "Carbon"
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll continue with this; it will really depend on where my brain decides to go with their relationship. There's a lot of room for me to go this way and that, but that also makes it tricky to figure out a particular direction to go in.


End file.
